Birthday Blues
by Kaoru-chan21
Summary: Sequl to Fortune Cookies! It's Aeris's birthday, but Cloud seeming forgot about it! Revenge is sweet and misunderstadings are funny! Purly humorus


Birthday Blues  
  
Ok! Here I go again with the comedies! I'm not good at it, but its fun! I hope you like it!  
  
If you didn't know this is a sequel to the comedy, Fortune Cookies!! Which is pretty good, if I do say so myself!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Revenge on a misfortunate one~  
  
Kaoru-chan21: All is quite in Kalm town . . . .  
  
Cloud: Again!?  
  
KC: yes again, get used to it!  
  
Cloud: Can you leave me out of it today? I got a date with Tifa, and I don't want you to mess it up!  
  
KC: Yikes! Someone has an attitude!  
  
Cloud: Please!!!!!  
  
KC: Ok fine . . . I'll go torture the others  
  
Cloud: Good!  
  
BACK AT THEIR HOUSE (I don't think all of them would be living together)  
  
*POOF*  
  
All: Kaoru-chan!  
  
KC: What is this Cheers?  
  
Cid: What' cha doing here?  
  
KC: Cloud banished me 'cause he said I would ruin his date with Tifa. Geeze this was supposed to be my story!  
  
Aeris: Can we go ruin their date? Can we please!?  
  
Vincent: Why do you want to go ruin their date so bad?  
  
Aeris: Cause I'm ticked off at Cloud!  
  
Barret: What did that spiky headed jerk do now?  
  
Aeris: It's not what he did, it's what he didn't!  
  
KC: Oh! Happy Birthday Aeris!!  
  
Aeris: At least 2 people remembered, you and Tifa  
  
All: Happy Birthday!  
  
Aeris: A little late, but anyway Cloud didn't say anything and he always remembers. I kept dropping him hints like: Birthdays are special aren't they? Only once a year . . . And he just looked at me like I was crazy  
  
Yuffie: Let's steal his Materia!  
  
All: Yuffie!  
  
Yuffie: What!?  
  
Aeris: Let's not, I just want to make him pay! So can we ruin his date!? Please!?  
  
KC: Sure, I need a plot for this story anyway . . . .  
  
Red: You mean you didn't have one?  
  
KC: Nope, never do when I start typing . . . . hehe  
  
(just then Sephy walks though the door with a bouquet of beautiful flowers)  
  
All: Sephy!  
  
KC: This has got to stop . . . .  
  
Sephy: Aeris, did you think I would forget your birthday? Here I bought you these!  
  
Barret: You probably stole them . . .  
  
Aeris: I love flowers!  
  
All: We know . . . (They look at the hundreds of flower pots around them)  
  
Aeris: But I don't want them if you're giving them to me!  
  
Sephy: I try to do something nice and it blows up in my face . . .  
  
(Then Kaoru-chan takes the flowers)  
  
KC: What if I give them to you?  
  
Aeris: Oh thank you Kaoru-chan! These are beautiful!  
  
Sephy: . . . .  
  
Vincent: Now what?  
  
KC: Does anyone know where Cloud was taking Tifa?  
  
AT SOME FANCY RESTURANT  
  
Tifa: Oh Cloud its lovely here!  
  
Cloud: Only the best!  
  
Reno: May I take your order?  
  
Cloud: Oh god! Kaoru-chan you said you wouldn't interfere!  
  
KC: This is my story!! Back off!!!  
  
Cloud: Or what?  
  
KC: Pain . . . lots of pain  
  
Cloud: I got a sword and I know how to use it!  
  
SA: Yea, but who do you think equips you?  
  
Cloud: Not my precious Ultima Weapon!  
  
KC: Oh hush, you baby  
  
Reno: Can I take your order!?  
  
Tifa: I'll have a Mandragoda Salad and some water  
  
Cloud: I'll have an Ironite Steak  
  
Reno: Ok, that'll be 50 gil up front because I have to carry the food  
  
Cloud: No way!!!  
  
Reno: Hey it's hard work!  
  
Tifa: Sure it is. . . .  
  
Reno: No money, no food!  
  
Cloud: Fine (pulls out his wallet and pays Reno, then he looks at Tifa) only for you.....  
  
Tifa: (smiles sweetly)  
  
Reno: (Leans over to Tifa) Hey if you want to lose the spiky haired jerk I'm free all night  
  
Tifa: And if you don't want to lose your head, I suggest you shut up  
  
Reno: (mumbles) Major attitude . . .  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE . . .  
  
*POOF*  
  
All: Kaoru-chan!  
  
KC: . . . . . . . .  
  
Barret: The more you hate it the more we do it!  
  
KC: I know where they are! And Cloud's gonna get it!  
  
Aeris: Ok let's go!  
  
Cid: We need a plan first  
  
Vincent: I have one  
  
(They all look at Vincent stunned)  
  
Vincent: What?  
  
Barret: You're just so damn quite all the time . . . .we're surprised you even give a crap  
  
Vincent: I got nothing better to do . . .  
  
KC: What's the plan?  
  
Vincent: We need to make a trip to the costume shop . . . .muhahaha  
  
All: Uh oh . . .  
  
AT THE RESTURANT (This is getting annoying, going back and forth)  
  
Reno: Here's your food . . . and that's an extra 20 gil for carrying the water  
  
Cloud: What!?  
  
Reno: You heard me!  
  
Tifa: This is ridiculous!  
  
Cloud: I refuse to pay! I already paid you!  
  
Reno: Yes, you did pay me . . . but  
  
Tifa: But . . .?  
  
Reno: I said food, and the little lady here ordered a drink!  
  
Tifa: Who you calling little, you little ---  
  
Cloud: This is insane! Kaoru-chan, make him stop!  
  
KC: You didn't want me to interfere, remember?  
  
Cloud: Please? (making a puppy face)  
  
KC: Ok, only cause your one of my favorites . . . I'll get you a new waiter  
  
(Yuffie appears disguised as a waiter (no one can tell?) and takes the trays from Reno)  
  
Waiter Yuffie: Here are your orders sir and madam  
  
Both: Thank you  
  
(Yuffie purposely trips and get salad and steak all over Cloud)  
  
Cloud: What the hell! What's a matter with you!? Can't you carry trays right?  
  
Waiter Yuffie: I'm sorry! (While he's not looking she takes his material)  
  
(Tifa starts to laugh because Cloud has salad dressing in his perfectly gelled hair)  
  
Cloud: There is nothing funny about his! We are never coming here again! Where's the manager? We want to complain!  
  
(The manager appears but it is Cid in disguise)  
  
Manager Cid: What the hell do you want?  
  
Cloud: I want to know how on earth this place got rated as number one and is horrible!  
  
Manager Cid: We bribed them the whole lot  
  
Cloud: Fine we're leaving!  
  
Manager Cid: That's it run your spiky ass out of here!  
  
Cloud: Why does everyone say that to me!  
  
(Cloud and Tifa leave and Tifa couldn't stop laughing. The whole gang appeared now)  
  
All: We did it!  
  
Aeris: Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you!  
  
All: We didn't do it for you! Cloud just really ticks us off sometimes!  
  
Aeris: I'm happy to know I have such good friends . . . .  
  
BACK AT HOME (I really hate going back and forth)  
  
KC: Cloud's not home yet, I thought he would be to wash out his hair. Oh well  
  
(Just then Cloud walks through the door with a bag and his dinner all over him. Tifa was still laughing)  
  
Vincent: What happened to you?  
  
Cloud: I got dinner to go . . . A stupid, clumsy, lame-ass waitress got stuff all over me!  
  
(Yuffie was about to stand up and curse him out, but the others held her back)  
  
Cloud: Anyway . . . Here Aeris, I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner but I took a while for the jeweler to engrave it  
  
(He handed her the bag and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful locket with the words "My friend always, Aeris" engraved to the inside)  
  
Tifa: He gave me one similar to that for my birthday  
  
Aeris: I . . . I don't know what to say . . . thank you!  
  
(The others started to laugh hysterically. Aries was completely red.)  
  
KC: (narrating) And Cloud will never know that it was Aeris (and not me) who messed up his date with Tifa. Man, if I did that I would just die!  
  
Aeris: Thanks . . .  
  
THE END  
  
Cloud: Wait . . . she did what?  
  
KC: Nothing . . . nothing important . . .  
  
Cloud: Aeris . . .  
  
Aeris: Hehe . . . hi . . .  
  
All: She's doomed . . .  
  
Aeris: With friends like you who needs enemies . . . like Sepherioth  
  
Sephy: How did I get dragged into this?  
  
KC: Enough! Take your matters elsewhere! This is the end of the story!  
  
Aeris: But you started it . . . Oh alright!  
  
KC: Another day in the life of x-hero's . . .  
  
All: What do you mean x?  
  
Kaoru-chan21: THE END!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heh....... I love writing comedies....... It's so fun to mess up other peoples lives (Even if they aren't real.) Feel free to review!!! Hehe  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 1-10 don't sue!! I also don't own Cheers!!  
  
And.... yeah....... I just felt like fixing these up since I have changed my authors name.......  
  
Ciao!! 


End file.
